ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
To Bleep or Not to Bleep 2 transcript
Prologue: The Them Tune intro [All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ our show’s now back in session I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: for the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: there's a test Babs: no more rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun…… Buster and Babs' introduction Buster: "Hiya, Toonsters, I'm Buster Bunny," Babs: "and I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relation." Buster: "Today's episode centers around Plucky Duck when he got detention for using naughty language in ACME Looniversity." Babs: "And now, sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Title Card: To Bleep or Not to Bleep 2 Scene 1: Outside ACME Looniversity Plucky: "Okay, just a little more to the left and a little more to the right." Plucky continues building his great big stick tower 'til it's all complete. Plucky: "There, it's all complete." Buster: "Wow, Plucky, that stick tower is super incredible." Babs: "It looks real thrilling." Hamton: "And fascinating." Gogo shows up outta the outdoor clock. Gogo: "Recess is over, get inside everybody, cuckoo, cuckoo." Montana Max: "Aw man, we got so much involved in Plucky's stick tower, we missed an entire hour of recess." Plucky: "Oh son of a Sounds pin cushion." Professor Bugs's right hand appears on Plucky's right shoulder. Professor Bugs: "What did you just say, Plucky?" Plucky: "I just said son of a pin cushion." Professor Bugs: "Dat does it, Mr. Foul Beak, it's Principal Taz's office fawh you, let's go." Plucky and Professor Bugs walk around on their way inside the ACME Looniversity building. Plucky: "But, Professor Bugs, you don't understand." Plucky and Professor Bugs are now inside the ACME Looniversity building. Hamton: "You guys, we gotta do something, naughty language can be an automatic level for detention." Babs: "Oh come on, Hamton, how can they possibly punish Plucky for saying 5 words that he invented?" Inside Principal Taz's office Principal Taz: "This serious situation, very serious indeed, no naughty language in school." Plucky: "I know, Principal Taz, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking." Principal Taz: "Naughty language offend others, that means detention level 12." Plucky: "Level 12? oh son of a Sounds beehive." Principal Taz: "Make that detention level 13." Plucky: "Oh boy, here we go again." The ACME Looniversity hallways Hamton: "12:05?" Buster: "How long are they keeping him in there?" Plucky steps right outta the detention room. Professor Elmer: "We hope you weawned youw wesson, Pwucky, but fwom now on, dose wowds you wewe using awe officiawwy fowbidden." Plucky walks right back to Buster, Babs, Hamton, Fifi, Li'l Sneezer and Shirley. Buster: "How'd it go in there, Plucky?" Babs: "Were they too hard on you?" Hamton: "Did they let you do your homework?" Fifi: "Deed zey let you use ze young men's lavatory?" Li'l Sneezer: "Did they make you stay after school?" Shirley: "Did they like, make you wash the chalkboards?" Plucky: "You guys, all I did was say Son of a pin cushion ''and ''Son of a beehive, those are just my words." Buster: "I think we have the most perfect plan." Later, Plucky is now in reading material. Plucky: (reading the words on the great big sheet of paper) That son of a pin cushion, that son of a pin cushion, I don't like that son of a pin cushion. Hamton: "Good, Plucky, very good." Buster: "Plucky, can you read these next words, please?" Plucky: (reading the words on the next great big sheet of paper) I'll get rid of that son of a beehive. Babs: "Way to go, Plucky, you just went through an entire bunch of sentences without cursing." Plucky: "Yeah right, 'cause we're in the ACME Looniversity library, and I promise not to use naughty langauge in school again." Buster: "That's the spirit, Plucky." Hamton: "I don't ever wanna go through being stuck in detention ever again." Fade to another black screen........ Voice Cast Members Credits John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice) Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny (voice) Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice) Billy West as Hamton Pig (voice) Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer (voices) Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs and Professor Elmer (voices) Jim Cummings as Principal Taz (voice) '' ''Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo (voice) Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 episode scripts